This invention deals with a seating apparatus for chairs, for instance, wheelchairs destined for invalids.
Concerning the use of the wheelchairs destined to invalids, different types of cushions are already known designed to limit as much as possible the occurrence of bedsores or lesions from long hospitalization. Such cushions are made in a particular conformation with pointed cells, filled with air by means of a manual pump, so as to create a suitable floating support for a subject who must spend a great deal of time in a wheelchair.
However, such cushions present a series of problems for those people who use them since the cells, in the zones of greatest pressure, have a tendency to bend toward the inside limiting the passage of air between the cushion and the parts of the body in contact with the same and, therefore, they bring about the forming of lesions.
Furthermore, the cushion can easily break and, being made up of just one air pocket, may deflate making itself unusable unless suitably repaired.